It All Started In Peru
by YourUnbiologicalSister
Summary: Finding love when you least expect and some people meet in unexpected way. Chloe, the Co-Captain of the 'Barden Bellas' accidently meet Pieter, the Co-Captain of 'DSM' during her vacation to Peru. What kind of adventure they will went through together? Can their LDR works out? [Phloe?]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Second Encounter

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. I just switched the characters around.

It was 6 months after the world's when Chloe accidently meet one of the DSM member, Pieter, during her vacation to Peru. Pieter used to live in Peru for couple of years so he end up giving Chloe tour around the city. Chloe vacation lasted for 3 weeks so they end up spending time together often and met up on regular basis. During the first week, Chloe started to feel something for him. Her heart beat faster every time he look in to her eyes. When they first met 6 months ago, Pieter always trying to act mean but now, he's the sweetest man that Chloe ever met.

On the second week, Pieter asked Chloe out for dinner. "Dinner?" She asked. "Yeah, I meant if you want to" Pieter said. Chloe can't help but to giggle. "Of course, I'll be there". After dinner, they went to the nearest park where Pieter finally confess that he actually have interest towards Chloe and that he genuinely interested to have some kind of relationship with Chloe. Chloe didn't how to react. It feels like that her wildest dream came true. "It's funny, that I happened to like you too" Chloe answered shyly. Pieter cupped her face and kiss her with passion. _Oh my god, why he's such a good…wait, great kisser?!_

"How long have you been in DSM?" Chloe asked. "10 years, Komissar and I auditioned and joined DSM at age eighteen. "How about you?" Pieter asked Chloe. "I've been with Bella for almost 7 years, I auditioned along with my best friend, Audrey". "How about Little Maus?" Pieter asked curiously. "She's our junior, let's say that I was to scare too leave, that's why I end up graduating a little bit late"

The third week was the hardest. Chloe have to go back to Atlanta and Pieter have to rejoin the DSM in Berlin. They spent their time together as much as possible, because for some reason they knew it'll be hard for them to meet again in regular basis. They went out for breakfast together, then, they went to watch 3 different movies before they went back to Chloe hotel room.

They lay together on the bed. Chloe was asleep. Pieter ran his palm along the curve of her waist. Their leg entwined in a beautiful mess. He kissed the tip of her nose, her cheeks, adoring her. Chloe shifted softly in his arms. His caress had woken Chloe up. Chloe stare at him for a few second, she didn't say a word but started snuggled against him. Chloe can't help but blushed as she realized their bodies were entwined without the protective barriers of clothing. "Did you sleep well?" Pieter asked. Chloe nodded. She caress his cheeck. "Am I still dreaming?" She whispered. Pieter smirked. He shifted their body, so he was on top of her, supporting himself with his arms. "You've dreamt about this before?" He teased. Chloe giggled. Chloe's palms cupped his face. I don't know if I was rushing things but…I love you" She said and look in to his eyes. "No, you're not rushing things, I love you too" Pieter answered and crushed his lips against her. "I feel like I don't deserve you" Pieter traced the contour of her face. "But, trust me, I love you, deeply".

 **I know this first chapter was a little bit short. So, please review, Or else there will be 59 chapters that you shall never see XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Morning After.

Pieter woke up to a quite humming of 'Shower'. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, tossed the cover and put on his boxer. "Chloe?" He called. "I'm in the bathroom!" He smirked and opened the door. Chloe was too busy adjusting the shower temperature. She only turned after the door lock clicked. "Pieter!" She covered herself using the shower curtain. Pieter ushered her in the shower. "Let's shower together" Pieter said, grinning. Pieter grabbed a bottle of shampoo as his microphone and started to sing. "PIETER!" Chloe shriked. "What? You didn't complain last night" He teased.

It was around 11:00 am, Pieter help Chloe to pack her things but them barely pack anything because they just can't keep their hand off each other. There are kissing session, French kissing session and hot making out session. "You're such a distraction" Chloe said. She was sitting on his lap. "Admit it, you like it" Pieter said. Chloe kissed his nose, raised up and continue to pack her things. So after 3 hours, they manage to pack things up. Pieter take Chloe to the airport. "Here you go" Pieter said as he handed Chloe her coffee. "Thank you" Chloe said and kiss him on the cheeck. "When is your flight?" Chloe asked. "2 hours after yours" Pieter said, holding one of Chloe's hand and kissed the knuckled.

"I'm going to miss you" Chloe said, tears started to form in her eyes. Pieter kissed her forehead. "Me too, baby, me too" Pieter said. "Call me anytime, you have my phone number, email and skype, right?" Pieter asked. "Yeah" Chloe whispered. "What if this not work out?" Chloe asked. Pieter sighed. "It will, I know so, I love you Chloe" Pieter said and hugged her. "Hey, looked at me, I love you, you're the first person that I let to sleep next to me after making love, I never take girl out for dinner, movie or take a long walk at the park, only you, and the last 3 weeks, is the best thing that ever happened to me, ever" Pieter said as he cupped her face. "You're special for me, I don't want to lose that"

Becca and Aubrey was waiting for Chloe at the waiting lounge. "There she is!" Aubrey said. "Hye guys!" Chloe said and hug both of them. "Your skin looks great!" Becca said. "Thanks, it was quite sunny there" Chloe said. "Come one, the girls is waiting!" Aubrey said and help Chloe to carry her luggage. "The girls already went to the party, come one!" Aubrey said. "I just landed guys, its 9:00 pm" Chloe sighed. "Don't be a pussy Chloe, it'll be fun" Becca said.

Pieter put all of his stuff on the couch and he immediately lay down on the bed. Pieter constantly check his phone. "Probably she's busy" Pieter thought. Komissar walked in to his room. "Hi, when did you arrived?" She asked. "Just now, what are you doing here?" Pieter asked, faked his annoyance. Komissar sat on the bed, next to him. "Just want to check you out, so how's Peru?" Komissar asked. It was okay, fun" Pieter said but smiled. "It seems that you have a wonder…wait, what is this smell?" Komissar said. She sniffed Pieter surrounding. It's a female perfume!" Komissar said with a beaming smile. "Who is she?" Komissar asked. "I swear to god Vanessa, get out" Pieter said playfully. "I'll let you go this time, but tomorrow however, I'm going to fire you with questions until you beg me to stop" Komissar said. "Get some sleep" Komissar said and patted his head and leave. Pieter can't help but to smile. Vanessa is Komissar real name, only Pieter knows it. Pieter remember the first time Komissar told him her real name and Pieter just can't stop laughing and teased her how girly her name was.

The next morning, Chloe checked her voicemail. "You have 2 messages" Chloe press 'listen'. "Hey, it's me, how's your flight? It 3:00 am here. My flight was okay, I miss you, umm…I was currently on my way to DSM headquarter, so, call me when you hear this, I miss you, love you baby". "Hey, I hope you're okay, Komissar asked me something earlier, she smelt your perfume on mine, and, she says she's going to fire me question tomorrow, okay, I think that's all. Call me, I love you".

"Morning" Chloe yawned. It was 7:00 am in Atlanta and Berlin is 6 hours ahead which mean it is 2:00 pm in Berlin. "Hey!" Pieter answered his phone and sit on a couch. "Hi, I'm sorry, I just checked my phone, I miss you more" Chloe said. "Glad you do, so where have you been?" He asked. "There's birthday party held by the Trebles so, we were invited, it was kind of boring so I left" Chloe answered him. "So, Komissar, she asked me something" Pieter laughed. "And?" Chloe asked, worried. "Should we, I don't know, tell others, about us?" Pieter asked. "I don't know" Chloe said. "I get it" Pieter said. "Wait, no, Pieter, I want to but I just need more time, please, understand me?" They talked for almost 3 hours.

Jessica walk in to her room which she share with Chloe. "Hey, how's the party?" Chloe asked. "It was okay, Becca told me you went home early, why?" Jessica asked. "Tom's there, he keep on bugging me" Chloe said. Chloe was laying on her bed. "Nice hoodies, is it new?" Jessica asked. "Uh, yeah, it is" Chloe stuttered.

 **Review=Preview.**

 **Guys, this is my first ever fanfic, sooooo...please be nice :) . Don't forget to review 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sometimes, we just have to expect the unexpected.

 **Author's Notes: Guys, please be nice, okay? this is my first ever fanfic :) . REVIEW .**

"Hey guys" Pieter greet all of the DSM member as he walk into the practice room. After a few minutes, Komissar joined them and they started to practice on their choreography. After five hours of practice, Komissar dismissed the practice and all of the DSM member went to their respective room leaving Komissar and Pieter in the practice room. Pieter checked his phone and there's sort of like good night text from Chloe. Pieter smiled. Komissar keep on staring at him. "Okay, spit it out, who is she?" Komissar asked.

3 months later.

It's been 3 months, still nobody know about Pieter and Chloe. It was the hardest time of their long distance relationship. Last night, they have an argument.

"I've been busy okay?! Why are you acting like this" Chloe said. "I'm just worry about you!" Pieter said angrily. "Why is it hard for you to trust me?!" Chloe asked. "I didn't say I don't trust you…". "But you do, you don't trust me Pieter, I can sense it" Chloe said. "Okay, I'm tired…". "You tired? I'm also tired Pieter, you're not the only one! Do you have an idea what time it is here?! Its 2:30 AM! I stay up late just to… " Chloe shouted and cried. Total silence. "Pieter, this relationship will never work out if we have trust issue" Chloe said and hung up the call.

"Stupid, stupid, why you didn't trust her, why are you acting like this? Why?!" Pieter angrily asked himself. He checked his watch. "She stay up late to have a sweet conversation but you end up arguing with her, stupid" He said to himself. "Fucking time gap" He cursed. Eventually, He cried, laying on his bedroom floor.

"You okay?" Fat Amy asked Chloe. "Yeah, I'm fine" Chloe answered but a little strained. "Chloe…". "I said I'm fine!" Chloe said almost shouting. Chloe can't hold it anymore. "I'm not…I'm not" Chloe cried and sat on her bed. Fat Amy kneeling in front of her "Chloe…is there something that we need to know?" Fat Amy asked. Chloe just nodded.

"Pieter, where the hell are you…" Komissar stopped as she walk into Pieter's room. Pieter was sitting on a bar stool, with his head on top of the kitchen island. There's three empty bottle of vodka, half emptied bottle of wine and a wine glass next to it. Pieter was drunk and fall asleep. "Seriously? It's 3 in the afternoon, Pieter!" Komissar said. "It's my fault" Pieter slurred. "I'm going to lose her" He slurred again, tears rolled down his cheeck.

"I'm sorry that I lied to all of you guys, we were just worried how you guys will react but now, I think it's not a problem anymore" Chloe said with her puffy eyes. "For the past 3 months, we keep on arguing but we always made up but last night was…" Chloe chocked. "Do you really love him?" Aubrey asked. "At this point, after everything what he say, I don't know" Chloe said, tears keep on flowing.

 **the end of chapter 3. PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Realization.

It was around 9 pm when Pieter finally awake. He have massive headache and puffy eyes. He washed his face and make himself a cup of tea. Pieter checked his phone. He wanted nothing but to call Chloe and asked, begged for her forgiveness but too bad, Pieter have an enormous ego.

Pieter went to the practice room. It was late, so it was only him. He turn on the stereo and started to practice on their choreography. Komissar walk in to the practice room, sat on the sofa and wait. After the song end, Pieter approach her "Sorry I missed the practice earlier" Pieter said. Komissar can see from Pieter's eyes that he have been crying because his eyes were puffy as hell. "Pieter, you okay?" Komissar asked. "Yeah, yeah…" Pieter said but he didn't sound so sure. He sat on the sofa in front of her and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I don't know" Pieter chuckled sadly. Finally, Pieter let everything out. At first, Komissar was shocked that all this time Pieter was dating one of the Bella's but for the past 3 months, it was the only time, she can see happiness in his eyes. "You know that I never really have any serious relationship but, with her…I don't know" Pieter sighed. "Want my advice?" Komissar asked and Pieter nodded. "Listen to your heart, I know you have a huge ego Pieter but if you really love her…so, listen to your heart" Komissar said.

"Hey, this is Chloe, please leave the message after the beep" Pieter didn't know what to say. "Hi, it's me…um, can we talk? Please? I'm sorry that I acted like a dick. Please? I love you". Pieter know if they didn't figure this out, he surely will lose her.

. "Hi, it's me…um, can we talk? Please? I'm sorry that I acted like a dick. Please? I love you". Chloe listen to it over and over again. "You should answer his call next time" Becca said.

5 days past. Chloe didn't answer any of Pieter call. She was brokenhearted. "Chloe, you need to eat something" Jessica said. Chloe sat up and Jessica handed her a bowl of porridge. "It's been 5 days, he didn't call anymore" Chloe sighed sadly, trying hard to hold her tears. Jessica didn't know what to say.

"What are we going to do? For the past 5 days, Chloe been living like a zombie, she didn't eat unless we force her, for god sake, she didn't even take a bath!" Becca said. "We need to do something. That German douche bag broke her heart" Stacie added that make everyone in the room nodded. Jessica strolled down the stairs, holding a barely eaten bowl of porridge. "We need to do something about this"

"Is Pieter okay? I haven't see him practice with us" Asked Andrew. Andrew is DSM beatboxer. "Just leave him alone for the time being…" Komissar said. "Okay". Pieter was packing his stuff in a small backpack when Komissar walk into his room. "Where are you going?" She asked. "She didn't answer any of my call, so, I need to confront her, I meant, I don't care what you think V" Pieter said, without looking at Komissar. "How's the choreography going?" He asked but didn't even look up. "It's okay…" Komissar was taken aback by Pieter. "Okay, I'm leaving. You okay?" Pieter asked and put on his shade. "Yeah" She said. Pieter was on his way to the door when Komissar suddenly call him. "Pieter!" Pieter turned around. "Go get your woman" Pieter smiled and leave.

 **Chapter 4 is up! i know this chapter was short, so, stay tuned. Patience is a virtue. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Pitch slapped and forgiven.

 _Day 6_ _th_ _._ Chloe thought. "Why, why him?" Chloe cry silently. It was heavily raining. The other Bella's members was watching Netflix when someone knocked the door. "Damn, its 3:00 AM, who can it be?" Becca said and opened the door. Pieter stand there, soaking wet. "Dude!" Becca exclaimed. "Is Chloe here?" Pieter asked. "Get in! Or you'll get cold" Becca said. Pieter walked in and shivering. "German douche bag" Aubrey said, folding her arms. "Aubrey!" "Well, I think I deserve that" Pieter said. Becca handed him a towel. "Where is she?" Pieter asked again. "Not so fast, you know what you did? You broke her heart, she's suffering from this!" Stacie exclaimed. "Stacie, calm down, Chloe might hear you" Cynthia Said. Becca walked in front of Pieter and slap him hard on his right cheeck. "That's for hurting Chloe. Chloe will never do it to you but keep this in mind, we will" Becca said. Pieter groaned in pain. "Your eyes were puffy as hell" Fat Amy said. Aubrey walked in front of Pieter and slap him, not really that hard on his left cheeck. "If you ever hurt her ever again, we swear, you'll suffer too" Aubrey said in a grim reaper sort of tone. "I won't, I promise"

Chloe was laying on her bed, facing the wall when Pieter walk in to her room. Chloe didn't even move. Pieter sat slowly on the foot of the bed. Chloe was crying. "Do you think he still love me?" Chloe asked, expecting anyone from the Bella's was sitting on the bed. "I love you" Pieter said. Chloe turned around and saw Pieter was sitting on her bed. "I'm sorry" Pieter said. "I must be dreaming" Chloe whispered. _What have I done?_ Chloe eyes were puffy, she looked a little pale and she looked a little thin. "You've dreamt about this before?" Pieter teased sadly. "I'm here baby" He added. Chloe get back to reality and hug Pieter tightly and cry. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Pieter said, rubbing her back and kiss her head. "I miss you, I miss you so much" Chloe chocked. Pieter cupped her face and kiss her like it was their first time.

"You should eat something" Pieter said, as he ran his palm along the curve of her waist. Both of them was laying, facing each other, on Chloe's bed. Chloe ran her fingers through Pieter's hair. "I was so scared, I was scared that you might leave" Chloe said. Pieter sighed. He caress her cheeck and kiss her on the forehead. "I won't, trust me, no matter how hard the situation is" He said. "Fucking time gap" Pieter cursed again and this made Chloe giggle. "I know, time gap sucks" Chloe agreed.

 **Chapter 5! yeay! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: *Mature Content* NightTime activities.

That night, Pieter and Chloe went to spend some quality time together since Pieter will only be in town for 3 days. Chloe packed some of her clothes and went to Pieter's hotel room. Pieter gave her the room's key so she don't have to knock. "Pieter?" She called. "I'm in the shower" He called back. Chloe went to the bedroom and sat on the bed and scrolling through her phone. After a few minutes, Pieter opened the bathroom door, glistening and wearing only a towel and cloud of steam coming out from behind him. Chloe was amazed that he still took her breath away. Pieter was tall and lean, with a strong, smooth chest and chiseled arms. Chloe blushed. Pieter walked in front of Chloe and lean a little closer to plant a kiss on her lips. Chloe sighed. She's in love with this man.

Chloe went to clean herself and change into her night gown. After that, she joined Pieter on the bed. At first, it was just a hot making out session but they got carried away. Pieter pulled her night gown over her head and leave her only in her bra and panties. He also did the same with his shirt. Pieter placing kisses on her exposed skin. He pulled Chloe on top of his lap and buried his face in Chloe's cleavage. Chloe can't help but to moan and wrapped her arms around Pieter's head. Pieter unhook her bra, gently easing it off. "You're so beautiful" Pieter said in awe. He kiss each breast, taking one of her nipples between his lips, causing Chloe to gasp. "Pieter!" Chloe gasped in pleasure.

Pieter gently shifted his body, so Chloe was laying underneath him. Pieter scooted lower and kneel in front of her. He pulled her legs over his shoulder and kissed her clit through the fabric. "Pieter!" Pieter grinned. He pulled her panties and threw it away somewhere at the corner. He placed himself between her legs, and scoop Chloe's kegs over his shoulder. "Fuck baby, you're so wet for me" Pieter said as he stuck his tongue out, gliding up and down her slit, opening the lips to reveal what was hidden underneath. "I don't think my cock has ever been this hard!"

Pieter plunged his tongue deep into her core. "Pieter! Fuck! Please, don't stop…don't stop" Chloe gasp as his tempo increased. Pieter fucked her, harder, deeper with his tongue as Chloe buried her hand into his hair, pushing him farther into her wet pussy. Pieter teeth found her clit and with one gentle nip, Chloe came and gush into his mouth.

Chloe climbed on top of him and lowered herself onto his awaiting cock. Pieter placed both of his hand o each of Chloe's hip, helping to set the pace as Chloe was rocking against him. "Fuck baby, just like that, you like it?" Pieter chanted and this make Chloe turn on even more. Chloe increased her tempo, bracing her feet against the bed for more leverage and each grunt from Pieter fueling her desire even more. In one swift motion, Pieter flipped them so that he was on top and never lose a single stroke. The change of position allowed Pieter to thrust harder and faster. "Fuck, baby! Pieter, fuck! Please, I'm going to cum, fuck!" He grabbed both of Chloe's wrist that's been scratching his back with one hand, placing them above her head as he thrust harder. "I love you! I love you" Pieter grunt and quickened his pace. Chloe released a loud groan as her orgasm hit her. "That's right baby, cum for me!" Pieter grunted and after a few thrust, he came.

 **CHAPTER 6 IS UP! SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: You're the one.

 **Author Note's: this is a very short chapter but I hope it's worth it!**

As they lay together after, just touching and being close. The conversation turned philosophical. "Do you ever wonder," Chloe said. "how you'll know when you've met the one ?" Chloe asked. "Nah,"Pieter said "I'll know" He added . "How will you know?" Chloe asked, looking curious.

"When I look in her eyes, I'll see utter awesomeness. I'll see how she looks back at me, and it will be nothing but love. She will be comfortable with me in her most vulnerable moments. She will cry in my arms when she's weak. She will comfort me when I have sorrows. She will laugh at my dumb jokes, and be silly with me when we're old. When she wants to play the 'ten names of people you can have a free pass' game, her name will be the one I write ten times, and when she shows me her list, it will ten times have mine" Pieter chuckled.

"She will be the one I want to see first thing in the morning, no make up to hide her beauty, exposed flaws and all. She will be the one I want to fall asleep in my arms of every night for the rest of mylife. She's the one will sit on the roof with me, she'll watch the perfect sunset, stay up with me all night, laughing, playing, talking until we fell asleep together. She will share my hopes and my dreams. The one will stare adoringly in my eyes and give me strength when I'm unsure of myself. I will know she's the one , because those nights, when I'm out with the boys, drinking, playing pool, or cards.. I'll wish I was with her. I'll know because when she calls my cell and I see her name pop up, my heart will race. I'll always answer that call. I'll know when I hear her voice and feel at home. I'll know" Pieter kissed on top of her head. "She is the one who will treat me like a king. She'll do all this for me, because I will do all of this for her. She will be my queen and more. I will sacrifice everything, for her. That is how I will know. Did that answer your question?" Chloe tears rolled down her cheeck. "I love you, Pieter Kramer" Chloe said and kiss him with passion.

 **Told you guys, it was super short, like 390+ number of words. REVIEW!.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Breakfast In Bed.

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. I just switched the characters around. REVIEW!**

Pieter POV.

I woke up to see that Chloe had already gotten up. Smells of scrambled egg, pancakes and coffee hit my nose. I stretch out, smiling at the thought of Chloe making me breakfast. I get up and look for my clothes from last night. I can't find my shirt and she's wearing it again. Chloe loves to wear my outfit after we make love. She claim that they keep my scent with her. When I get to the kitchen, I saw her dancing. Does she realize how sexy that is? She keep on dancing and started to hum a tune. I slowly make my way behind her.

Chloe was preparing breakfast. She was wearing an earphones and dance, following the rhythm. She's wearing Pieter's shirt and her underwear. Chloe feel strong, warm arms encircle her waist. Chloe gasped and turned around. "You scared me!" Chloe said. "Well, it's tempting" Pieter answered and kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry?" Chloe asked. "Very" Pieter growled. Chloe hit him playfully on his chest. Pieter cupped her face "Oh god, I love you" Pieter said and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you too". "What are you doing out of bed anyway? You totally screwing my attempts to seduce you with breakfast in bed" Chloe whine. "Awhh…I'm sorry, but when I woke up and reached for you but you weren't there" Pieter said in husky, sleepy voice. Chloe burrow her head in his chest and they stay wrapped up.

Chloe POV.

I cupped his face and stared in to his lovely blue eyes. He is always the epitome of man to me. _Such a pure perfection._ Pieter smile down at me with that crooked and boyish smile that I love. This causes those lovely blue eyes to crinkle at the corner. His hair is in a complete mess and the sun coming in from the windows makes his dark brown hair stand out. He has a slight scruff on his face. Complete the look with just a black boxer. I barely contain my girly grin.

"Well, how about you go back to bed so that I can properly serve you" Chloe said, placing kisses on his sculpted chest. "Okay, if you insisted, do you need help with anything?" Pieter asked. Always the gentleman. "No, I got it, now go, before I change my mind" Chloe said.

When everything is done, Chloe carry the tray of food to the room and place it on the top of the dresser. "Smells good" Pieter said. Pieter pulled her on top of his lap. Pieter kissed her nose and squeezed her hips. "Eat first, I don't want your food to get cold" Chloe said, running her fingers through his hair. "But…you feel so good on top of me" Pieter whined. "Pieter" Chloe said and kissed his forehead. "Eat first, please? I woke up early and everything".

After breakfast, Pieter set the tray back to the dresser and started kissing Chloe face and neck. "Thank you for breakfast baby" He said. "Sure" Chloe said and straddled his lap. Pieter smiled and kiss her over and over again. "You are so beautiful" Pieter said and cupped her face. "Mm" Chloe said, running her pals over his bare back and strong shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" Pieter asked. "Nothing…just thinking about how happy I am" Chloe answered and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you" Pieter said. "I love you more" Chloe said and their lips connect in the most passionate way.

 **BOOM! What do you think about Phloe's POV? REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Late night phone call.

 **Author's Note: I got 22 REVIEWS, soooo YEAH! feels great. lol.**

The Bella's was watching Netflix when Chloe walked in to the living room. "Hey, what are you guys watching?" She asked. "Vampire diaries" Aubrey answered. "You okay? I meant, you and Pieter?" Becca asked. Chloe just nodded. "Good, it was painful seeing you suffered" Stacie said. "Guys" Chloe said. "I just want to say thank you for your support, thank you for being here for me, thank you for accepting Pieter" Chloe said. "Awww, Chloe" Fat Amy said. "We love you, we just want to see you happy" Aubrey said, and hugged her bestfriend. "And I know you guys creep him a little bit" Chloe said, chuckling. "Well, yeah...and also got pitch slapped, twice" Fat Amy said and ponted at Becca and Aubrey.

It's been one week, and Chloe missed Pieter terribly. Chloe can't sleep. She went downstairs and switch on the television. She grabbed her cellphone and started to scroll down her contacts.

Pieter sleep was disturbed by the continuous beeping of his cellphone. He turned his head on his pillow to check the time, 2:05 am. Pieter growled into the darkness, his hand still searching for his cellphone. Finally, he manage to grab his cellphone from the nightstand. "Hello?" The line was dead. Pieter sighed.

 _Missed calls._

 _Sweetheart – 2:07 am._

"Shit!" Pieter said and press the call button. After the first ring, Chloe voice can be heard from the other end.

"Hey, Mr. Kramer" Chloe chuckled. "Hey sweetheart" Pieter said and yawned. "Wait! OH MY GOD, I totally forgot about the time gap, oh my god, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Chloe sound concerned. "Baby, you're worth waking up for" Pieter said. "Everything okay right?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" Chloe asked. "Nothing, I just thought something happened" Pieter said. "Hang on, I'm going to put you on loud speaker, I need to wash my face" Pieter said, clicked the loud speaker button and went to the bathroom to wash his face. "I'm sorry Pieter" Chloe said, feeling guilty, waking up her man. Pieter disable the loud speaker. "Nah, its fine" Pieter said and sat on his bed. "I can't sleep" Chloe said. "And, I miss you" She added, trying not to cry. She felt a sadness fill empty space in her heart. "I miss you more baby, don't cry love" Chloe chuckled. "How'd you know I was trying not to?" Chloe asked, trying to lighten up the mood. "Your voice got a little heavier" Pieter said.

They end up talking about random stuff. Chloe tell him how her day was and so do him. Chloe can't stop laughing when Pieter told her about what did Aubrey said to him. "I love it when you laugh" Pieter said, sincerely. Chloe also talked about the jobs that she's been applying for. After four hours of romantic late night conversation, Chloe started to feel sleepy. "You should go to sleep now baby" Pieter said. "Okay" Chloe said. "Okay, I'll text you later baby, I love you, sleep tight" Pieter said. "I love you too, thank you for accompanying me for almost 4 hours" Chloe said. "No problem baby, love you, sleep tight".

Pieter turn on his laptop and smile when the screen pop up, showing the wallpaper. Pieter used his and Chloe photo that they took during their time in Peru as his laptop wallpaper. Pieter grabbed his laptop and went to the living room. His DJ equipment occupied at the corner of his living room. He spent like 2 hours arranging songs for their next gig.

 **CHAPTER 9 IS UP! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE? IT WASNT THAT HARD. lol**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out.

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

"So, how's the interview?" Pieter asked. "I don't know, I think I nailed it but I don't know" Chloe babbled. "Hey, you'll be fine, I know they see potential in you" Pieter said, trying to calm Chloe down. "I hope so, I mean, I really love working with kids, you know that…" Chloe sighed. "So, what are you doing?" Chloe asked. It was around 12:00 AM in Atlanta and 6:00 PM in Berlin. "I was getting ready to go out with the guys….DSM night out" Pieter said. "Where are you guys going to go?" Chloe switch to 'Jealous Girlfriend' mode. "Bar, it was only couples blocks from headquarter, and, it was a regular bar, no strippers, no….blonde woman" Pieter chuckled. "Trust me" Pieter said. "I trust you, Pieter…" Chloe said. "You sound unsure…" Pieter teased. "Sorry, I'm just worry…" Pieter stopped her. "You don't have to apologize for being worry"

"Is there anything you need to tell us?" Andrew asked. It was DSM night out. The girls went out for dinner with Komissar and the guys go will hang out with Pieter. "What?" Pieter asked. "Come on dude! We noticed that you've been so thoughtful lately" Steve said. Pieter didn't' say anything and sipped on his beer. "Komissar did told me that you have a lady problem" Andrew said. Pieter chocked on his beer. "Come on, tell us" Andrew added. "She told you…I'm going to kill her" This make all the guys chuckled. "Okay, okay….umm…I've been seeing this girl for almost 4 months now…" Pieter stopped. "I don't know how to tell you guys this, umm…we met during my visit to Peru…you guys probably…you guys absolutely know her…aahhhh…she's one of the Bella's" Pieter said, waiting for their reaction. "Is it Becca?" Steve questioned. "No, it's Chloe, the red head one" Pieter said. "Didn't know you got thing for a ginger" Andrew said and this statement makes everyone laugh. "You guys okay, with this?" Pieter asked. "Of course! Past is past, I have to admit, The Bella's was badass".

"Bye Boss" Steve said as he and the other guy members walk out from the elevator, leaving Pieter alone. "Bye, get some rest, practice 8 AM sharp tomorrow" Pieter said. All of the guy salute him as the elevator door slowly closing. Pieter checked his cell phone. _No text._ He thought and shoved his cell phone back to his back pocket.

Pieter changed to his sweatshirts and pants and lay on his bed. " _Just arrived home, getting ready to sleep, miss you"_ He send the text to Chloe. He wait for 5 minutes but there's no reply so he press the call button but it went straight to the voicemail. "Hey, its me. You're probably busy…it's around 11:55 PM here so, I'm going to bed…uhh…just text me when you hear this, I just want to make sure everything is okay…I love you, I miss you. Good night" Pieter sighed and closed his eyes. After few minutes, he fall asleep.

 **AUTHOR NOTES: HIII! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS! new chapter is up! don't forget to read and review :) . love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: i am so sorry this has taken so long. My computer died and I just got it fixed and got it back yesterday. SORRY! I'll give you a nice ( I hope ) long chapter to make up for it. READ AND REVIEW. PLEASE!**

Chapter 11: The 'House' Tour.

"Where's Chloe?" Aubrey asked. "She went to the groceries store with Amy and Bumper" Becca answered. "She left her phone, and her cellphone been beeping like crazy" Aubrey said.

"Shit!" Chloe said. "What ...what's wrong?" Fat Amy asked. "I left my cell phone" Chloe sighed. "Here you go, why, you need to call someone?" Bumper said, nice enough to lend her his cell phone. "Yeah, Pieter, he must be worry like crazy".

"Hey, it's me. I'm using Bumper phone, I left mine at home. So, how's your night out? Meet any hot chicks? I'm kidding! I miss you, baby. I'm at groceries store, we ran out of food stock…okay, I got to go, I'll call you when I get home, love you" Chloe end the phone call. "Everything okay?" Fat Amy asked. "Yeah, everything's good"

When Chloe arrived home, she immediately check her phone. _One text massage. One voicemail. "Just arrived home, getting ready to sleep, miss you". Hey, its me. You're probably busy…it's around 11:55 PM here so, I'm going to bed…uhh…just text me when you hear this, I just want to make sure everything is okay…I love you, I miss you. Good night"_ Chloe smile widely when she heard his voicemail. She also left him a voicemail. "Hey, I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy sometimes. I'll call you first thing in the morning tomorrow. I miss you too. I love you so much, bye. Sleep well and dream about me".

It was around 6:00 AM in Georgia and 12:00 PM in Berlin. Chloe and Pieter were having their meal 'together' with different courses. Chloe bring her bowl cereal from the kitchen to her bedroom so she can Skype with Pieter right away. "What did you put in your cereal bowl today?" Pieter asked. Pieter was munching his Fruit salad. Healthy, Komissar is a health freak so all of the DSM members being dragged into it. "Just some oat cereal and Greek yogurt, that's all" Chloe said, still chewing. "What did you put in your salad?" Chloe asked. "Well, there's grapes and banana…I don't know why and I can't believe that I actually agreed to Komissar's healthy diet" Pieter chucked. "Aww, well it's good for your health, like seriously" Chloe said. "Woman" Pieter smug. "Hey!" Chloe said. "I haven't see your place" Chloe said. "If you want to, come here" Pieter said, sticking his tongue out. "Okay, okay, I'll give you house tour tomorrow" Pieter added. "I miss you" Chloe said, pouting. "That pout, please stop, I can't handle it" Pieter joked.

Pieter went to the ground floor out of 10 floors with his video cam in hand. "Hye baby. Okay, I'm going to make a house tour or headquarter tour just for you. So, this is the ground floor, that's the entrance and this is the lobby" Pieter said. "Nothing much here, so, now, I'm going to take you to the first floor"

"We are here, well this is our recording studio, Andrew, Allie, say Hye" Pieter said. Andrew and Allie was sitting, basically practicing their notes. "Hello!" Andrew said cheerfully. "Oh, wait, what are you doing?" Andrew asked again. "I'm making a tour video" Pieter said. "So, this is Andrew and Allie" Pieter said. "Okay, just, don't stay up too late" Pieter said.

"This is the second floor, it's our movie room, it's basically our own cinema" Pieter said.

"Okay…now this is the fourth floor, I skipped the third floor because the third floor is our conference room, so, yeah" Pieter stand in front of a huge mirror. "So, this is our practice room, well, the whole fourth floor" Pieter said, basically recording every corner of the room. He focused on a glass cabinet full of trophies. "We put it here so it can fuel our desire for winning, well, that what Komissar said"

"And this is the fifth floor, the gym!" Pieter said. "But no one is here so…let's go to the sixth floor" Pieter chuckled. While in the elevator "I don't know where is everybody, because today is the weekend so, it's everyone day off and it's like 10:39 PM here" Pieter said and the elevator door slowly opened. "The sixth floor is the guest room, so, if you ever thought to visit me here in Berlin, you can stay here, or at mine" Pieter said teasingly. "There's three separate bedroom with bathroom each and there's balcony…and, I don't know, okay, I'm sucks at this" Pieter chuckled.

"I'm going to skip the seventh and eighth floor because it's where all of the DSM members live. I don't want to interrupt their privacy with this house tour" Pieter chuckled. "Once, I accidently saw Andrew naked because he forgot to bring his towel…yeah, after that, we didn't talk like 3 weeks" Pieter can't help but to laugh.

"It's the tenth floor, it's Komissar room, my room is at the ninth floor, lets save the best for last" Pieter said and started to knock on the door. A few minute later, Komissar open the door. She was wearing a huge shirt and a legging with her hair in a messy bun. "Say Hye!" Pieter boomed. "Worauf willst Du hinaus?" Komissar asked. "I'm making a tour video, say Hye!" Pieter said. "Tour video? What for?" She asked again. "It's for Chloe and friends" Pieter chuckled. Pieter walked past Komissar and went to her kitchen. "This is Komissar's kitchen" Pieter said. "Pieter!" Komissar said but Pieter ignore her. He open the fridge "Her fridge is full of healthy stuff" Pieter said. "Well, it's better than yours. Chloe, his fridge is full of Scotches!" Komissar increased her voice. "No! Don't trust her!" Pieter said, laughing. "I'm telling the truth!" "Where's Bobby?" Pieter asked. "Oh, Bobby is V's dog" Pieter said, addressing Komissar with her real name acronym. "He's at my bedroom!" Komissar said, letting Pieter to do everything he want.

"Hye Bobby, say Hye!" Pieter said and Beanz bark. "Good boy" Pieter said. "V, come on, say something" Pieter said. "I don't know how on earth you fall in love with this guy over here" Komissar said and continue doing her work. "V, it's late, just go to sleep" Pieter said, throwing a pillow to her. "Hey!"

"Well, this is my place. This is my living room. You can see how messy it is" Pieter said. His living room is full of disc jockey equipment. Pieter went to his kitchen and opened his fridge. "See? No Scotches" Pieter said proudly. "But, there's some wine and couple of beers though" He chuckled. He move back to his living room and focused on a family photo. In the photo, showing a very beautiful lady with dark brown wavy hair and on her side was a young man, wrapping his arm around the lady's shoulder. "This is Mamma and me" Pieter said, sound a little bit sad. The next photo was also a family photo but minus the lady. "This is me with my adopted father, Richard"

"This is my super comfy bed, and…" Pieter opened his wardrobe door. "My wardrobe, well, I'm a neat freak about clothes" He went outside to the balcony. "Nice right?" He asked. The night skies and the night activities in Berlin was beautiful.

Pieter was laying on his bed, recording himself. "I miss you" He said, looking very sleepy. "I think that's it…" He yawned. "Okay, I love you…." Pieter stopped and grabbed his phone. He chuckled. "It's you" Pieter said, showing his phone to the camera. _"I miss you, goodnight baby, I love you"_ Pieter read the text. "Aww…I miss you and I love you more" Pieter said. "I can't believe that it's been 6 months now…you're amazing, you know that right? This long distance between us is killing me but, one absolute thing I know is that, distance makes heart go fonder" Pieter said, smiling.


End file.
